


То, что было потом

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: — Ты слишком спокоен для человека, который подстроил свою смерть.— Что, ожидал истерику? Фиг тебе, немец
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans), USSR/Third Reich (Countryhumans), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 5





	То, что было потом

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась этим постом:  
> vk.com/wall-152807755_8243
> 
> Является продолжением фика «Одна и та же пластинка», но можно читать и без него:  
> archiveofourown.org/works/24680647/chapters/59642326

— Знаешь, я бы никогда не подумал, что ты будешь сбегать со своей Родины, так же, ка-  
— Как и ты?

Советы, пару раз ударившись об окно машины, быстро переодевался в новую одежду, при этом умудряясь читать документы, которые ему дал Рейх. М-да, Александр. Императорское имечко. Ну хоть не Николай.

— Как преступник, Союз  
— Не вижу разницы

Сматерившись, Советы наконец-то взял документы прямо и начал тщательно вчитываться в текст. Ну разве он выглядит на 42? О чем только думал Третий?

— Пожалуй, соглашусь. Только меня удивляет твое отношение к этому. Ты слишком спокоен для человека, который подстроил свою смерть  
— Что, ожидал истерику? Фиг тебе, немец

«Истерика будет после. Надо бы успокоительное прикупить, а то потом поздно будет,» — немного наивно подумал СССР. Понимает ведь, что не поможет.

— Эх, впервые появилась надежда увидеть твои слезы, а ты ее полностью разрушил. Ну поплачь ты немного для приличия, с тебя не убудет, дорогой мой  
—…вижу садистские наклонности ты не растерял  
— Специально для тебя хранил, берёг как зеницу глаз  
— Око, немец, око

~~~

— В нашем распоряжении есть: чай со смородиной, с апельсином, с лаймом, кофе, яблочное шорли, шпеци  
— Обычного чая нет?  
— Не-а  
— А можно мне назад в Россию…


End file.
